Jak dostać awans, czyli krótka historia o karierze w auroracie
by Niezadowolona
Summary: Pewien pracownik ministerstwa miał niezłego pecha, kiedy w listopadzie 1981 skazano Syriusza Blacka na dożywocie. Zakończone. Starałam się trzymać faktów, sami oceńcie, jak wyszło. Dużo bohaterów pobocznych, w tym zmyślonych, których nie oznaczam, skoro nie odgrywają ważnej roli w tekście.


**W oczekiwaniu na wenę popełniłam jednostrzałowiec. Pozdrawiam!**

_._

_**1**_

.

Wtedy, w listopadzie tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego, byliśmy zwykłymi żółtodziobami; w aurorskim wydziale pomocniczym partnerował mi niejaki Bernard Albert, człowiek zasadniczy, nastawiony na szybki awans. Pracowaliśmy ciężko, choć, jak każdy początkujący, dostawaliśmy same niewdzięczne zadania. Jednym z nich była, oczywiście, praca w Azkabanie. Nic wielkiego – patrolowanie bramy, eskorta więźniów na rozklekotanej, starej łódce, zbywanie dziennikarzy, którzy zbierali się w specjalnym punkcie aportacyjnym. Wydawało się jednak, że oboje tam utknęliśmy; wykonywaliśmy przydzielone obowiązki chyba zbyt gorliwie, składaliśmy staranne raporty. Większość tych, co to siedzieli teraz w przytulnych gabinetach, zaczynała może jak my, ale, jak mówili, „to były inne czasy". Wtedy potrzebowali wszystkich różdżek gotowych do boju, teraz w ministerstwie zaczynało brakować speców od czarnej roboty. Byliśmy więc coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni i kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby nie wpadka z Syriuszem Blackiem.

Trzeba przy tej okazji powiedzieć, że na podobnym stanowisku człowiek szybko popada w rutynę. Po kilku tygodniach wiesz doskonale, co masz robić. Mógłbym w środku nocy, nadal w półśnie wyrecytować kodeks postępowania w sytuacjach awaryjnych, poprawnie przewidzieć poranne pytania reportażystów, w pół sekundy rzucić całą peletę zaklęć zabezpieczających transport.

Oficjalnie ogłoszonemu upadkowi Voldemorta towarzyszyło przyspieszone postępowanie karne. Szef biura, trochę po to, żeby zatrzeć niedawne złe wrażenie – aurorzy nie osiągali podczas wojny spektakularnych sukcesów – prowadził prawdziwe łapanki. Co rusz woziliśmy więźniów, pomagaliśmy ulokować ich w celach, zapewnialiśmy, że w razie potrzeby mogą nawiązać kontakt z prawnikiem – trochę kłamliwie, ale trzeba było tym ludziom dodać trochę otuchy – i szliśmy po następnych. Przed porą lunchu – standardowo doprawiałem wówczas kawę eliksirem uszczęśliwiającym – potrafiliśmy odhaczyć nawet czterech skazanych, a był to dopiero początek listy.

Nic więc dziwnego, że przez tych kilka dni, które Black spędził w areszcie śledczym, rzekomo w oczekiwaniu na przesłuchanie – nigdy do niego nie doszło – popadliśmy w prawdziwe _znużenie_. Wypalenie zawodowe, tak się to nazywa. Rankiem jedenastego listopada dodatkowo dobiła nas informacja, że kolega z wydziału, niezbyt utalentowany, a pracował zdecydowanie krócej, uzyskał wymarzone przeniesienie – teraz miał asystować staremu Richardowi, odpowiedzialnemu za koordynację i przebieg procesów w Wizengamocie.

Bernard zzieleniał ze złości. Prawie się nie odzywał. Korespondenci _Proroka _szarpali Blacka za kajdany, widocznie chcieli go sprowokować – i udało im się, zrobili naprawdę niezłe zdjęcie, na którym wyglądał jak rasowy szaleniec. Byliby mnie zakrzyczeli, więc, jakkolwiek mało profesjonalnie, zwyczajnie uciekłem, zostawiając Alberta daleko w tyle.

Czekałem trochę w punkcie startowym, zanim się pojawił. Punkt startowy to takie wydzielone miejsce, którego nie obejmowały zabezpieczenia przed magicznymi sposobami podróży. _Nigdy _nie powinienem był stać tam sam, pozbawiony wsparcia, ponieważ istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo ucieczki. Ryzyko znacznie malało w miarę, jak posuwaliśmy się w głąb wyspy, a znikało zupełnie, odkąd delikwent siadał spokojnie w łódce.

Robiłem to jednak tak często, że czułem się całkiem komfortowo. Krążyły co prawda plotki, że Black posiada niezwykłe magiczne umiejętności, ale nie dawałem im wiary. _Nawet jeżeli_, myślałem, _mam druzgoczącą przewagę_.

Wyglądał mizernie, rzucało się w oczy, że schudł sporo w krótkim czasie i długo przebywał w zamknięciu. Blady, milczący, zrezygnowany, brakowało mu typowej dla śmierciożerców buty. Czasami się mazgaili, czasami odgrażali, ale zazwyczaj od razu dawali znać, z kim masz do czynienia.

On nie. Głównie rozglądał się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby chciał zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów: uginające się pod naporem wiatru gałęzie nielicznych drzew, mętne, pochmurne niebo, spokojną, niezgłębioną toń jeziora. Uśmiechnął się nawet, kiedy próbowałem go zagadać – „pogoda pod psem", powiedziałem – jakby przypomniało mu się coś strasznie zabawnego.

Nie wydawał się jednak mordercą. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że kartoteka, którą czytałem przed wyjazdem, należała do niego. „Bezwzględny". „Zdrajca". „Z zimną krwią zabił dwunastu mugoli i bezbronnego Petera Pettigrew". Niedorzeczne.

Partner dołączył do mnie nareszcie. Zaczynałem już tracić cierpliwość; trochę się pokłóciliśmy, więc wykonywaliśmy procedurę niedbale, automatycznie. Myślałem o tych wszystkich nagłówkach, które niewątpliwie niedługo się pojawią, kiedy wskoczyliśmy do łódki. Black zaczął trochę narzekać; kajdany wbiły mu się boleśnie w nadgarstki, wszystko przez te pijawki, więc znacznie je poluzowaliśmy. To nie tak, że czymś ryzykowaliśmy: ostatecznie byliśmy już w połowie drogi. O ile nie miał przy sobie skrzeloziela, nie miał najmniejszych szans, żeby nas wykiwać.

Pogrążyliśmy się w dyskusji, kiedy to usłyszałem – gwałtowne brzęczenie łańcuchów przesuwanych na drewnianym siedzeniu i chlupot wody. Obróciliśmy się, zaalarmowani, ale było już za późno. Syriusz Black zniknął.

.

**_2_**

.

To pierwsza i jedyna nasza wpadka. Zawróciliśmy, trochę go szukaliśmy, ale nie wypłynął już na powierzchnię. Postąpiliśmy całkowicie zgodnie z procedurą. W raporcie napisaliśmy, że popełnił samobójstwo. No bo cóż to było innego?

Potem już nie mogłem tam pracować. Złożyłem wniosek o zmianę zakresu obowiązków i, podobnie jak Bernard, uargumentowałem go traumą. Orzekli na moją korzyść. Powiedzieli, że to nie moja wina i odesłali do papierkowej roboty. Miałem się nie wychylać i unikać kontaktów z mediami, _tak na wszelki wypadek_. Od tamtej pory segregowałem zgłoszenia, które napływały do biura. Musiałem je odpowiednio oznaczyć i rozdawać przełożonym wydziałów. Czasami kolekcjonowałem i zabezpieczałem materiał dowodowy, robiłem wywiady środowiskowe, żeby było wiadomo, z czym mamy do czynienia.

Albert miał mniej szczęścia. Odesłali go, żeby patrolował areszt śledczy; od tamtej pory straciliśmy kontakt. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: zamykał oskarżonego w celi, wypełniał księgę wejść i wyjść, pilnował pory rozdawania posiłków, odprowadzał na przesłuchanie. Ważne, żeby nie otwierał do nikogo gęby i nie dał się sprowokować.

Zrezygnował w okolicach grudnia. Jakiś czas później wydał książkę; opisywał swoje doświadczenia w kontaktach ze śmierciożercami. To był wciąż gorący temat, publikacja długo utrzymywała się na liście bestsellerów. Trochę mu nawet zazdrościłem, ale cóż. Zarabiałem wystarczająco dużo, żeby nie myśleć o zmianie zawodu.

Jego zwierzenia zbiegły się w czasie z paskudnym aresztowaniem Croucha Juniora i ogólną katastrofą wizerunkową Departamentu. Albert wbił przysłowiowy gwóźdź do trumny. „Wstyd mi, że brałem w tym udział", pisał. „Pospieszne aresztowania… ignorowanie niedostatecznej ilości dowodów… powszechna zmowa milczenia…". Społeczeństwo niespodziewanie wystąpiło przeciwko nam. Wydało się, że Blacka zesłano na dożywocie bez procesu. Zrobił z niego niewiniątko, ofiarę systemu. „Popełnił samobójstwo, bo był niewinny?", grzmiał _Prorok Codzienny_.

W sprawie zabrała głos sama Walburga. Nie wiadomo, co nią kierowało; podobno wcześnie wydziedziczyła syna, a jednak w osiemdziesiątym drugim stanęła w jego obronie. „Rząd czuje się bezkarny. Jeśli mogą tak postępować z dziedzicami rodziny z wieloletnią tradycją, strach pomyśleć, co zrobią z resztą obywateli. Od kiedy zeznania mugoli są prawomocne? A tylko tyle mieli przeciwko mojemu synowi: oświadczenie przypadkowego przechodnia, który nie rozpoznałby dementora, nawet gdyby ten go pocałował". Złośliwi mówili, że właśnie _to _ją zabolało: Blackowie byli przecież znani z niechęci do _szlam_. Ale wywiad trafił na podatny grunt; jakaś dziennikarka podjęła temat, publicznie obśmiewając akt zgonu Pettigrew, który opierał się na tym nieszczęsnym obciętym palcu. Nazwała też samo przyznanie się do winy „bredzeniem w malignie". „Nie chodzi o to, żeby na siłę szukać usprawiedliwień", dowodziła, „tylko o podstawowe prawa każdego czarodzieja, w tym prawo do rzetelnego dochodzenia i sprawiedliwego procesu. Jaką mam pewność, że jutro aurorzy nie zapukają do moich drzwi?".

I jeśli nawet ministerstwo miało jakieś szanse w tym nierównym starciu z prasą, wszystkie one legły w gruzach, kiedy Walburga umarła. „Podobno z żalu", mówiono na ulicach. Wyborcy byli nieprzejednani. Pragnęli czyjejś głowy.

To wtedy szef biura aurorów poddał się do dymisji, podobnie jak kilka innych rządowych szych, a na jego miejsce wskoczył stary, spokojny Steiner. Już na starcie zapowiedział _gruntowne zmiany_. Oczekiwał od pracowników _pełnej dyscypliny_. Żadnego zamiatania spraw pod dywan, wszystko ma być _regulaminowe_.

Pettigrew odebrano Order Merlina i wszczęto „procedurę wyjaśniającą". „Traktujemy go jako zaginionego, a nie martwego", grzmiał Steiner. W tamtej chwili cieszyłem się, że nie jestem dochodzeniowcem. Martwiłem się tylko, że ktoś zechce poznać dokładne okoliczności owego samobójstwa, którego byłem _świadkiem_. Prawie nie spałem po nocach.

I chociaż aurorzy w najlepszym wypadku podchodzili do wszystkich tych rewelacji z chłodnym sceptycyzmem, miesiąc później wydarzył się cud. Usłyszałem o wszystkim z pierwszej ręki, szybko zaprzyjaźniłem się bowiem z Alastorem Moodym, gwiazdą wydziału; strasznie mi imponował i zawsze miał w zanadrzu ciekawe opowiastki, nie do końca zabawne, ale prawdziwie uzależniające. Mimo że nadmiernie podejrzliwy – nie było się zresztą czemu dziwić – znany był z umiejętności szybkiej oceny sytuacji i żelaznej logiki, którą kierował się w sytuacjach zagrożenia. Każdy chciał z nim pracować.

Pewnego popołudnia Moody odwiedził swojego przyjaciela, Albusa Dumbledore'a, z którym postanowił udać się na podwieczorek do małżeństwa niejakich Weasleyów. Pozostawali z nimi w serdecznych stosunkach, odkąd braci Molly, Gideona i Fabiana, zamordowali śmierciożercy, a tego dnia Alastor szedł ze znakomitymi wieściami: właśnie zwolniła się posada w biurze niewłaściwego użycia produktów mugoli, na którą łowca czarnoksiężników polecił właśnie Artura. Wyniki rekrutacji były już praktycznie przesądzone, skoro za wybór pracownika odpowiadał znajomy śledczego…

Trochę podobno wypili – wszyscy poza Moodym, którego wciąż faszerowali leczniczymi eliksirami. Dzieci bawiły się w pokoju obok, chociaż sześcioletni Percy nie dawał im spokoju; wpatrywał się w gości wzrokiem pełnym uwielbienia i podsłuchiwał zza kanapy. W pewnym momencie Molly krzyknęła przeraźliwie, łapiąc się za serce.

Na podłodze salonu stał wielki, tłusty szczur.

Okazało się później, że ten cały Percy postanowił go udomowić. Alastor nie byłby oczywiście sobą, gdyby nie zwęszył w tym spisku. „Zachowuje się dziwnie, zupełnie nie jak szczury, które widziałem…". Zaczął pouczać dzieciaka, żeby nigdy nie adoptował zwierząt niewiadomego pochodzenia. „Zawsze sprawdzaj, z czym masz do czynienia… rzeczy rzadko są tym, na co wyglądają, zwłaszcza w magicznym świecie…". Rzucił kilka zaklęć... nic specjalnego… I w jednej chwili trzymał Parszywka, tak się przybłęda nazywała, a w drugiej poszukiwanego Petera Pettigrew.

Biedak miał straszliwego pecha. Moody to najbardziej nieprzejednany skurczybyk, jakiego poznałem. Nie chciał słuchać żadnych wyjaśnień, mruknął tylko: „Aha, dobra, zaraz się przekonamy" i w środku nocy zaciągnął go na przesłuchanie. Wystarczyło kilka kropel veritaserum, żeby grubas wyśpiewał wszystko.

Tak naprawdę pogrążyło go jedno zdanie. Pal licho zabójstwa, wiedzieliśmy, czego się spodziewać; ale pod koniec wywiadu Moody zapytał, jakie Peter miał plany i to był jego koniec. „Wiedziałem, że Voldemort wróci. Postanowiłem, że poczekam na to pod postacią szczura…".

Skazano go na pocałunek dementora.

.

_**3**_

.

Szykowałem się właśnie do wyjścia – musiałem używać _ewakuacyjnego_, żeby nie dopadli mnie dziennikarze, co w praktyce oznaczało, że aportowałem się do domu bezpośrednio z ministerialnej palarni – i miałem naprawdę zły humor, kiedy do biura wbiegł facet z recepcji krzycząc, że Syriusz Black, pośmiertnie uniewinniony, czeka na nas w atrium i jest bardzo, bardzo zły.

Spełniły się wszystkie moje koszmary. Zgarnęli mnie na przesłuchanie. Po raz pierwszy siedziałem po drugiej stronie stołu; nie to, żebym kiedyś osobiście prowadził czynności sprawdzające, ale zdarzało mi się być przy kilku w charakterze asysty. Próbowałem tłumaczyć, że to nieporozumienie, ale nikt mnie nie słuchał. Zabrali mi różdżkę i zwracali się po nazwisku.

A potem jakiś facet przyniósł oświadczenie Syriusza Blacka, który kolejny raz paradoksalnie uratował mi tyłek.

Okazało się, że, podobnie jak Pettigrew, jest nielegalnym animagiem; feralnego dnia wskoczył do wody, ale nie utonął, tylko zamienił się w psa. Myśmy szukali człowieka, który zmierza w stronę punktu kontrolnego, a on, cwaniak, podpłynął do krzaków po przeciwnej. Wcale nie musiał się śpieszyć. Wystarczyło poczekać, aż znikniemy, wysnuwając jedyny logiczny wniosek.

Przyszedł oczywiście z prawnikiem, który zażądał kolosalnego odszkodowania. Na początku próbowali dowodzić, że jednak złamał prawo, ale sprawa była zbyt delikatna. Steiner osobiście oczyścił go ze wszystkich zarzutów.

Kilka dni później, wciąż na fali popularności, złożył wniosek o opiekę nad swoim chrześniakiem, Harrym Potterem. Rząd nie miał śmiałości, żeby mu odmówić. Nawet przyśpieszono standardową procedurę, żeby tylko bagno, w któreśmy wdepnęli, nareszcie się skończyło.

.

.

Awansowali mnie miesiąc później. Co za ironia – zaczynałem od niewdzięcznej pracy w Azkabanie i tam właśnie skończyłem… choć nie do końca.

Ktoś u góry miał najwidoczniej dość zamieszania i postawił na reformę więziennictwa. Poszukiwali osoby z doświadczeniem, która zna wyspę od podszewki i będzie koordynować projekt. Kiedy mnie wybrali nadal nie byłem pewien, czy to nagroda za zasługi, czy może kara za niesubordynację.

Powiedziano mi pod stołem, że _trzeba zamknąć ten burdel_. Bernard Albert podobno szykował się do wydania tekstu o skandalicznych warunkach, jakie panują w budynku. _Będziemy szybsi_, powiedzieli, _i po prostu go zlikwidujemy_.

Chyba bali się o swój stołek.

Problem w tym, że w pozostałych więzieniach brakowało miejsc. Trzeba było zrobić selekcję: kto siedzi, za co, czy dochodzenie przeprowadzono prawidłowo, czy kara jest współmierna do czynu.

Oznaczało to, że typowałem takich skurwieli, jak na przykład niesławna Bellatriks Lestrange, do pocałunku dementora albo w porozumieniu z prawnikami załatwiałem wcześniejsze zwolnienie pomniejszym złodziejaszkom czy niegroźnym alkoholikom.

Wpadłem też na genialny pomysł: ośrodek dla młodocianych recydywistów. Trafili tam ludzie młodzi, którzy z głupoty narobili bałaganu, ale wciąż mieli szansę na resocjalizację.

Innymi słowy, oczyściłem teren. Zajęło mi to prawie pół roku, ale gdy skończyłem, dementorzy nie byli nam już potrzebni. To taka moja mała, prywatna zemsta za wszystkie nerwowe dni i hektolitry eliksiru uspokajającego.

Sam Black wysłał mi kartkę z podziękowaniami. „Porządny z ciebie facet, Kingsley. Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty. Mam przeczucie, że jeszcze się spotkamy", napisał.

To ci dopiero żartowniś.


End file.
